Liderança
Retornar à Lista de Temas Recorrentes Liderança é a habilidade de fazer com que os outros sigam as escolhas de uma pessoa. Uma pessoa que emprega essa habilidade geralmente, ou formalmente, é conhecida como líder. Existe vários tipos diferentes de líderes e não é raro um grupo ter múltiplos líderes organizados em uma hierarquia. Entre os sobreviventes, Jack é o líder de facto, entretanto, dentro de um grupo com tantos pontos de vista e personalidades opostas, provocações e subvertências são esperadas. Entre os Outros, a hierarquia maior é atualmente menos definida, mas pesonagens como Ben e Juliet parecem ter mas influência do que os outros que já foram vistos. }}]] =Jack= Jack foi escolhido como o líder do grupo por sua habilidade de agir com a mente limpa em uma crise médica, especialmente na queda do voô 815. Durante esse acidente, ele foi capaz de conduzir todos por exemplos e direção. Por tratar pacientes rapidamente e delegando responsabilidades para outros onde ele precisava, Jack ganhou respeito dos seus companheiros rapidamente. Ele prefere liderar passivelmente, encorajando pessoas á se auto-motivar e lidar com elas uma de cada vez. Ele liderará o grupo durante toda um série de problemas, mas apenas quando requisitado. Sua perspectiva de liderança é mostrada em , quando ele sinicamente fala pra Kate: "Todos querem que eu seja um líder, até que eu tome decisões que eles não gostam." Qualidades Favoráveis Auto-confiança: Como um cirurgião, Jack é acostumado a tomar decisões de vida ou morte, geralmente espontâneamente. Nessas situações, pensar duas vezes pode ser fatal, então Jack aprendeu a escolher uma opinião e seguir a mesma, apesar de que as vezes isso ocasiona em uma confiança excessiva e o manda na direção errada, confiança é uma característa atraente para quem procura liderança. Coletivismo: A visão que Jack tem de moralidade tende a favorecer o bem-estar de cada indivíduo do grupo, incluindo ele mesmo. Sua tendência de menosprezar suas próprias contribuições podem ocasionalmente ser problemática, visto que ele é sempre o primeiro á evitar qualquer missão que poderia ser perigosa e teve de ser lembrado em mais de uma ocasião que manter o único médio da Ilha seguro é benéfico para todo o grupo. Isso concede a percepção geral de heroísmo e faz com que a maioria dos sobreviventes o veem como favorável. A maior exceção disso é o Sawyer, que tende a valorizar o individualismo (incluindo, mas não apenas limitado a ele mesmo) sobre o grupo, causando o ponto maior de diferença entre os dois Carisma: ' A aparência física de Jack de homem-correto, a aproximidade, a natural boa vontade e a tendência de usar o coração para ajudar os outros o torna um fácil candidato á liderança. As pessoas geralmente gostam e respeitam Jack desde a primeira impressão. Até mesmo as pessoas que ele teve rivalidades ou desentendimentos acabam uma hora acabam o seguindo ou ajudando. Qualidades Desfavoráveis '''Teimosia: ' A determinação de Jack em estar a par de todas as situações pode fazer como que ele se esforçe demais. Confuso, Jack se torna irritante e as vezes irracional. Tanto que em um momento Kate teve que colocar pílulas para dormi em seu suco. Jack já escutou em diversas ocasiões de seus amigos, de seu pai Christian Shephard e até de inimigos que ele não sabe como desistir. É importante para um líder ser capaz de saber quando é a hora de cortar os prejuízos. 'Resposta Emocional: ' Enquando usar o coração para tomar decisões é geralemente visto como honesto, tanta paixão pode fazer com que uma pessoa sinta primeiro e pense depois. Jack é um homem increvelmente brilhante, mas seu pavio curto faz com que sempre entre em situações tensas, onde se torna complicado acalmar ele. Isso inclui momentos onde ele sente que suas decisões ou autoridade estão sendo questionadas, assim podendo tornar o simples desentendimento em uma violenta briga. =Locke= Lock apareceu como um líder quando mostrou sua superior capacidade em caçar. Sua crença em destino inspira confiança, entretanto, também faz com que procure frequentemente sinais e presságios, se tornando um homem difícil de se explicar. Ele geralmente evita essas situações não se explicando, preferindo dar um sorriso misterioso. Isso é o suficiente para muitos, mas causou alguns desentendimentos entre ele e Jack, que acredita fortemente em ciência contra fé. Locke prefere deixar que Jack cuide do dia-a-dia do grupo e tende influenciar pessoas individualmente uma por uma, entretanto, ele acabou caindo no buraco da liderança quando Jack foi capturado pelos Outros, se tornando o homem que tomará as decisões para seguir adiante. Qualidades Favoráveis 'Utilidade: ' As habilidades de Locke em rastrear, caçar e purificar o torna um membro indispensável no grupo. Ele sozinho foi capaz de quase literalmente trazer toucinho para casa e isso o fez ganhar grande respeito entre os sobreviventes. Enquanto atua como um líder, na morte de Eko, ele disse para separadamente para Charlie e Hurley agirem como um exemplo de calma para os outros. 'Confiança: ' A fé de Locke na Ilha geralmente concede a confiança que outros membros do grupo consideram tranquilidade. Por exemplo, Charlie uma vez se referiu a Locke como "O homem em que eu colocaria minha fé absoluta para nos tirar desse ilha." Entretanto, durante períodos em que ele não consegue achar nenhum presságio, Locke se frustra e parece perder seu senso de direção. 'Orientação Pessoal: ' Locke tem um dom em oferecer conselhos de uma forma em que as pessoas ouçam. Ele ajudou Charlie a largar a heroína, fez Claire se sentir útil durante a gravidez, convenceu Boone e Shannon de largar um ao outro, e pediu para que Walt respeitasse seu pai, Michael. Isso faz com que ganhe respeito das pessoas que ajudou. Qualidades Desfavoráveis ' Natureza Solitária: ' Locke has a tendency to be a loner. While everyone else is on the beach working on the raft, Locke is more likely to be alone in the woods tracking boar, or digging up mysterious hunks of metal. It's difficult for him to lead when he simply isn't around. 'Unconventional attitudes: ' Locke's eagerness to adapt to life on the Island, his suitcase of big knives, and his creation of a seemingly new religion all combined to give the Losties an initially uneasy feeling about him. He won many of them over on an individual basis with varying degrees of difficulty, however, and his contributions of fresh meat went a long way towards assuaging people's doubts. 'Blind faith: ' Locke's faith in the Island, in omens, and in dreams is fervent enough to sometimes blind him to other dangers. There's also the chance that he's simply misinterpreted the signs, which can potentially put himself and others in danger. Two people have died so far, Boone and Eko, from accompanying Locke on a quest initiated by a dream. While he was not directly responsible for either death, it isn't a stunning track record. =Sayid= Sayid's military experiences, critical mind, and technological skills have caused him to emerge as a leading personality within the group. He is one of the few people on the Island who can calmly disagree with Jack by using reason, which seems an odd counterpoint to his skills with physical torture. Sayid seems content with a secondary leadership role, allowing Jack to make most of the decisions, and advising only when he strongly disagrees. Favorable leadership qualities 'Military bearing: ' A military bearing implies that a man has seen hostile action and survived, which can be very reassuring to a frightened group of people. Also, people tend to instinctively obey someone who naturally speaks with authority. 'Level-headedness: ' Sayid's ability to remain objective during crisis has made him a respected voice of reason, and an asset in discussions of tactics. It also makes him one of the few people who can influence Jack when he behaves irrationally. 'Technological skills: ' Sayid has demonstrated the ability to create radios, transceivers, receivers, triangulation antennas, and S.O.S signals out of spare parts from laptop computers, cell phones, and car batteries. If the Island allows signals to escape, he is the Losties best chance of sending a message to flag down a passing ship from the outside world. He was also able to delay disaster by fixing the computer in the Swan after Desmond accidentally shot it. Unfavorable qualities ' Solitary Nature: ' Sayid, like Locke, is a bit of a loner. While he's among the group more than Locke, he obviously values his solitude, and often ventures to secluded beaches or jungle clearings away from the main group. This separation runs slightly against Jack's policy of "Live together, die alone". 'Cultural barriers: ' Sayid's Iraqi heritage poses a slight problem in associating with the rest of the Losties, in that they simply haven't found a common comfort zone yet. For example, Hurley made a cultural reference to a song, but then has to wonder if Sayid even got the joke (he did). There was also some initial racially-driven mistrust, but that seems to have been largely overcome. 'Coldness: ' Sayid's willingness and training to torture people for information could be a real asset to the group under the right circumstances, although he has yet to successfully extract any information from his two attempts on the Island (Sawyer and Ben). It's also a reason for people to approach him cautiously, and a natural impetus for a certain amount of fear. =Sawyer= Sawyer has never tried to take direct control of the Losties. He has, however, taken steps to increase his own influence. By taking control of the majority of goods available for trade, Sawyer established himself as an economic leader early on. When he felt that too many decisions were being made by Jack and Locke, Sawyer executed a long con, using Kate and Charlie, to steal the guns. While it would have been easy at that point to coup, Sawyer was instead content to leave Jack in charge, but limit his power. Favorable leadership qualities 'Resourcefulness: ' In the first days after the crash, Sawyer was often found scavenging the wreckage of the plane, while the other survivors were waiting on the beach for rescue. He took anything he felt useful or valuable and kept them in his stash. By taking such an early lead in the scavenging, Sawyer was able to amass a larger amount of goods for barter than anyone else, and established himself quickly as an economic leader. 'Charm: ' His experience as a conman has taught Sawyer an easygoing manner that people, especially women, trust to the point of betraying people they care about. Unfavorable qualities 'Self loathing: '''As Kate has mentioned, Sawyer's apparent need to punish himself for the murder of Frank Duckett, and self loathing for becoming the conman that ruined his parents' lives (even to the point of taking the man's name), causes him to push others away. '''Economic Unbalance: '''While Sawyer's disproportionate stash gives him a great deal of economic power in trade with his fellow Losties, it has also caused him a great deal of grief, as he must constantly fight to protect his property . It's also been viewed as hoarding by his fellow castaways, and caused a great deal of mistrust. =Boone= Boone Carlyle was another early, if self-nominated, candidate for leader. He quite obviously cared a great deal about those around him, and had a form of prior leadership experience - a fact that he brought up early and often in his first days on the Island. His youth often got in the way, however, as he was prone to rash decisions and the mistakes of inexperience. Favorable leadership qualities '''Prior Experience: ' Boone's pre-Island experiences as the Vice President of a bridal-wear company gave him a confidence in his own decisions, which can be an attractive quality in a leader. Unfortunately, Boone's head-first approach either lead him to make the wrong decision, or to make the right one, but get in over his head. 'Courage: ' As Sayid said at Boone's funeral, Boone was a courageous young man who put others above himself. When he spotted Joanna in trouble in the water, his first instinct was to swim out himself and get her. After he nearly drowned in the attempt, his first thoughts were still of her well-being. Unfavorable qualities 'Upbringing: ' Boone's greatest drawback was his age. At 22, he was simply too young, too sheltered, and too wealthy to have the experience necessary to lead a group of adults. 'Poor decisions: ' Boone had several foibles early on in which he made terrible choices, albeit with good intentions. As the water supply began to dry up during the early days on the Island, Boone stole the water with the intention of rationing the remainder. However, a panic started when the theft was noticed and the situation rapidly got out of his control. When Shannon's asthma started acting up, Boone took it upon himself to raid Sawyer's stash for her medication, rather than ask Sawyer for it, or ask anyone else for help. These two incidents both earned him beatings. =Ana-Lucia= ]] Ana-Lucia's career as a police officer gave her an authoritarian edge and this, coupled with her indomitable disposition, her controlling nature and her innate will to survive, gave her the qualities she needed to emerge as leader of the tail-section survivors. Ana-Lucia became the de facto leader of the tail-section survivors and albeit she was not always the most popular or most compliant leader, she did manage to ensure her followers' loyalty for the first 48 days on the Island. When the tail section survivors merged with the middle section survivors, Ana-Lucia forfeited her role as leader. Favorable leadership qualities '''Background: As a police officer Ana-Lucia would have been exposed to dangerous situations and would also have had some experience in crises or life-or-death situations. This would have given Ana-Lucia some sort of preparation for her role as leader of the tailies directly following a plane crash. It also gave Ana-Lucia a dominant, if somewhat overriding, confidence in dealing with other people. Confidence: A frightened group of people will naturally gravitate towards someone who is confident and can talk openly with self-assurance and authority. This makes people feel safe, as if someone else can take care of them or take control of their situation. Procedural Knowledge: Ana-Lucia utilised many skills in ensuring the safety of herself and her group. She was the first to suspect a spy amongst her group, she led her people away from the beach for safety’s sake, she constructed a pit in which to hold those she suspected of betrayal, and she endangered herself by attacking Goodwin when they were both alone . Unfavorable qualities Authoritarianism: Although not a true dictator, Ana-Lucia employed very authoritarian governance over her group. She would rarely comply with the groups wishes (only when she had to) and would at times carry out tasks without consulting the other members of the group (throwing Nathan into the pit ). She had no real qualms dropping members of the group when they interfered with her goals (she abandoned Eko when he went to look for Michael ). Eventually, due to her overbearing nature, members of the group (Libby and Bernard) abandoned her . Emotional Coldness: Ana-Lucia maintained a very stoic and aloof standing in the group. She refused to cry for forty days and was emotionless about Donald's deteriorating health. Conversely, she did open up to Eko and she did express quite a bit of remorse at losing Zack and Emma to the Others. In a certain respect her mostly emotionless manner probably gave her an air of confidence and self-assurance however it most likely prevented any of the survivors from becoming very close to her. =Ben= While it's difficult to know the exact structure of the Other's society, because of their aptitudes for deception and secrecy, it has become apparent that Ben is an important player. While he may or may not carry the final authority on all matters, it's obvious that he holds a great deal of sway over those around him. One example of Ben's ability to control the other Others occurs when he uses his power to stop Juliet from being sentenced to execution after she commits murder . Favorable leadership qualities 'Fear: ' Most of the Others appear to fear Ben. Fear is a very effective way to bend people to one's will. 'Manipulation: ' Ben is highly skilled in the art of deception, and an adept observer of people. He has the abilities to control the information people receive, and to influence the way they perceive outside information. Because of this, he can influence the actions of others in his own favor, even when they are actively rebelling against him. Unfavorable qualities 'Fear: ' Leading people through fear is a common practice among Fascist governments. This type of leadership spawns rebellion, and can cause the eventual overthrow of a leader. 'Manipulation: ' Eventually, a leadership situation will require trust in the leader. This is difficult to accomplish when members of the group are suspicious of the leader and of each other. =Juliet= While the source of Juliet's influence has yet to be revealed, it's obvious that she commands a certain amount of respect from those around her. She's the only character among the Others known to intentionally counter Ben. She's also the only person Sawyer took seriously when he surprise attacked the Others in the quarry to test their strength. However, what influence as a leader Juliet may have had on the Other may have diminished after she killed one of their own . They had her in front of many of the Others and were allegedly planning to execute her until Jack brokered yet another deal to give Ben further medical care, this time in exchange for saving Juliet's life. Ben opted to have her marked with a symbol that looked to have been branded or scarred into her skin in some way. Favorable leadership qualities 'Cool-headedness: ' Juliet's capacity to remain calm in extreme circumstances, like Jack holding a shard of glass to her throat, or apparent willingness to kill Kate, earned her some respect from Ben, Jack, and Sawyer. 'Subtlety: ' She's been cautious about how she's undercut Ben's authority, which limits reprisal. Examples of this behavior include: throwing a book club meeting without inviting Ben, and using a book the rest of the group knows he wouldn't read; leaving Ben's x-ray out where Jack would obviously see it, before Ben was ready to reveal that information; and playing Jack a video that couldn't be seen by the security camera, in which she asked him to kill Ben, and make it look like an accident. Unfavorable qualities 'Subversive Tendencies: ' Juliet has shown a level of subversiveness that can imply a power-hungry attitude. Ambition is admirable, but pursuit of power itself is seldom a positive quality in a leader. 'Dishonesty: ' Her proven skill in deception makes her untrustworthy. Also, she went directly against the Other by killing Danny and helping Kate, Sawyer and Karl escape back to the main island . Category:Temas